Shattered Hope
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: When all of your hope for a bright happy future gets shattered and left forgotten in a dark corner of your soul- you begin to lose faith that things can get better, if only you let them. This is the story of Akiko Himura- and how she learns to regain that Hope she had long since lost, with the help of her friends- but what happens when your past catches up? SEQUEL TO BROKEN INSIDE


_**It is here! After months of anticipation- I give to you, the sequel to Broken Inside- Shattered Hope! **_  
><span><em><strong>The first chapter is a teensy bit smaller than I usually write, but it's an ice-breaker of sorts. I promise other chapters will be much longer. <strong>_

_**Note: If you are coming across this fic, and haven't read my Ouran fic 'Broken Inside' first, I recommend reading it first- so that you aren't lost with any information that is connected to Yuuki and Kalori's past. However, I wont force you to read Broken Inside if you don't want to. Just a suggestion. **_

_**This is picking up RIGHT after the epilogue found in the last chapter of Broken Inside, as seen at the end of this chapter. **_

_**Let me know what you think! Thanks!**_

_**Also, I have pictures for Broken Inside and will have pictures for Shattered Hope on my deviantART page. You'll find a link to my account on my fanfic . net profile page!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club- Bisco Hatori does. I, however, own Akiko, Kalori, Yuuki, Uedo, Gorou, Akiko's family and Yuuki/Kalori's family.**_

* * *

><p>That there was the true reason for leaving Europe and coming back to Japan. After what Akiko had been through, a part of her she had tucked away still had doubts about every person she met, and that included Gran. Sure, the elderly lady had taken her in; took care of her and doted on her like she would her own grandchild, but Akiko would always worry that things weren't what they seemed. Uedo had seen to ensure Akiko would never fully trust anyone ever again.<p>

"Oh my- who is he?!"  
>"I don't know- but he's totally cute!"<br>"Do you see his outfit though? It's a bit... odd.."  
>"True... You think he goes here?"<br>"I don't know- I've never seen him before- but I sure hope he does!"

Akiko heard the excited whispers of two teen girls that she had just passed in the hallway- and stopped in her tracks, smirking to herself. Even here- thousands of miles away from Europe; in the city she had been born in- people thought she were a boy. Didn't matter though- that fact only meant she was doing something right. Turning her face to casually look over her shoulder at the two girls, Akiko smirked to them, her green eyes twinkling in the sunlight behind them- and gave them a playful wink before continuing on her way. Behind her, she could hear the girls hyperventalating before they took off in a run, no doubt to tell their friends of this 'new guy at school'.

Akiko blamed Uedo for her fear to be herself; to be a female like she had been born as.  
>"<em>If it werent for him, i'd be wearing skirts and dresses... and I wouldn't be wearing this constricting shirt below my clothing<em>," Akiko frowned, walking around a corner. Wrapping her hand around the doorknob- she pulled, then pushed. Another one locked. Sighing, she continued about her way, until AKiko came to a room she heard some chatter in. Peering up at the sign, she saw this was the Third- not first, not second- but the Third Music Room. Opening the door, her green eyes looked about the room, curiously- taking in the rather empty room. No music equipment at all- save for the grand piano in a corner.

"Can we help you with something?"

The voice caught Akiko by slight surprise. Most the students had ignored her- for the most part.

"Nah- I'm just looking around-" Akiko began, as she looked at the group of students- and stopped short. It felt like her heart skipped a beat as she looked into the faces of two people she was shocked- yet relieved to see again.

"Ta-kashi?" The tall man of the group stood silent, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Aki-chan?" A short blonde questioned, looking at her.

"Kuni-tan!" Akiko exclaimed, her childhood innocence returning for a split second.

"Aki-chan!" The short blonde exclaimed happily, racing over and engulfind Akiko in a hug.

"Aki... chan..." A girl whispered, standing up. Her blue eyes were filled with surprise- and sadness... hurt," Akiko?"

"Yuu-tan..."

"Yuuki- do you know him?" An auburn haired boy asked.

"I do... We were the best of friends when we were younger... Us and Kalori... But then she moved away."

"She?!" Several people exclaimed, shocked- as their faces began to grow red.

"Yepp! Aki-chan's full name is Himura, Akiko-chan!" The short blonde- who now rested on Akiko's shoulders- smiled.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy," a dark haired guy with glasses smiled, as his glasses glinted in the light.

What had this door led Akiko to? Surely- no good could come of this.


End file.
